We will continue animal studies on pulmonary fluid and protein exchange as related to possible specific contributing factors in pulmonary edema (hemorrhagic shock, microemboli, chronic left atrial hypertension). We will continue animal studies on the distribution of plasma proteins within the lung's interstitium and lymphatics. We will apply and compare the results of new diagnostic methods with clinical and laboratory data obtained in a wide variety of patients with suspected and documented pulmonary edema (cardiogenic and noncardiogenic) to establish the relative usefulness of the various methods. We will follow the natural history and effects of therapeutic regimes on early (interstitial) and late (alveolar) pulmonary edema. To accomplish these objectives we will use the chronic, unanesthetized sheep model with lung lymph fistula and protein autoradiographic technique developed in the first Pulmonary SCOR grant. For human studies we will establish a two-bed pulmonary edema research unit for the specific application of currenty available and newly developed diagnostic methods and treatment regimes.